The Last Rebellion
by Into.the.Deep
Summary: This story is about a girl named Lasha and her quest for Magic
1. Chapter 1

About the Characters

(Lo-sha) Lasha The brave and courageous princess destined to save Farisville.

(Ji-uh) Jiah This young girl is Lasha's best friend and servant.

(Tor-us) Taurus Lasha's pet jaguar

(Joe-nun)Jonan Lasha's father who is a warlock.

(Hay-ith)Haiith Lasha's evil warlock uncle who is part of the

Rebellion.

(Ray-shu)Raisha Lasha's mother

(Sy-ther)Sither A strange servant who is a middle man to

the Rebellion.

(Yo-nu)Yanna Lasha's keeper


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One

The Voice Behind the Wall

It was a cool and clear October morning. Lasha rose from her cedar bed, crossing the cold, stone floor to her fire place. She stoked the dieing embers, once again restoring them to golden flames. Her servant Jiah had fallen asleep and not tended the fire, and had Lasha's father found out, Jiah would be in a trying amount of trouble.

Lasha strode over to her dresser and crabbed her cloak, pulling it close around her; she felt a slight bit warmer. She then turned her attention to the foggy reflection in her mirror, taking up her brush and tending to her long, black tendrils.

Lasha stared at her reflection:

Lasha was not at all normal in appearance; but it was this that made her the most beautiful maiden in all of Fairisville. Her hair was "black as flint" eyes were "the color of rolling embers" and her complexion was "that of the seas finest sands" her father would always tell her.

Lasha's father, Jonan, was brother to the King. He had met her mother, Raisha, a rich lord's daughter, on the eve of Halloween. As a result, Hayith (Jonan's brother) was give orders to let Jonan have partial rule over all of the kingdom. It was this that gave Lasha everything a girl in Fairisville could dream of. But Lasha wanted none of it. She was bold and adventurous; and the castle was boring and dull. The thick, stone wall kept out the sun's playful rays and the markets cheerful murmur. No- the castle was dark, gloomy, and dry.

Lasha took a torn cloth and tied pulled her hair back in it. She then put on some of Jiah's clothes, replacing her silk, rosen colored robes with Jiah's calico rags. She headed to leave, turning for the door; but as she reached it, Lasha heard stirring in the back of her. "Miss?" said Jiah, sleepily. "How many times must I ask you to call me Lasha?" she corrected with a smile. "Beggin' your pardon, Miss." Lasha turned back into the room, sitting on the edge of her friends bed.

"Jiah, you have been yourself to the market. Would you take me?" She said pleadingly.

"But, Miss, is it not the Lord and Lady's rule you stay inside the castle?"

"And is it not the Lord and Lady's commands that you tend to my needs?"

To this Jiah was silent. She did not want to get in trouble, but she new that Lasha would be there for her. Reluctantly, the tired servant rose from her bed. "But we must be back by sun up." She said, warningly. Lasha gave Jiah a hug and hurried out the door and down the dark corridor to wait. As she headed down the stairs, she paused to look out one of the castles' few windows. She could still see a few, dimming specks of stars in the sky. Lasha hurried to the end of the stairs and into another corridor, leading to the Great Hall. As she did so, she heard rustling in the back of her. At first, Lasha thought it would be a guard or a bishop, but as she rounded, she was the all too familiar, sparkling, jade color eyes that belonged to her pet jaguar, Taurus. Not being deceived by his masters clothing, Taurus greeted her with her with his great paws upon her shoulders. "Ah, Taurus. Back from a night's hunt?" The jaguar receded, sitting on his haunches and blinking as if to say "Indeed". Lasha gave the great cat at kiss on the forehead, and continued down the corridor to wait for Jiah.

After what seemed to Lasha to be hours, Jiah had put on her day clothes and met her where she stood. Quietly and carefully, the two proceeded into the Great Hall. Crossing the cool, flagstone floor and passing the great, marble fireplace, the two passed into another corridor, proceeding again, to the end of it. As they stopped, Jiah put a finger to her lips. "We must be super careful through here'n, Miss. The mistress in here is quite the show when angered. If we awaken her, she won't recognize you." Jiah gave a weary look and continued to open the door. Entering first and pausing, Jiah motioned Lasha to follow her.

Lasha had never entered into the servants' quarters before. As she entered, palettes, cots, and blankets scattered the room according to the servants status in the castle. A large bed and desk sat at the far corner of the room. As the two waded through the many beds and servants, Lasha could hear snoring coming from the bed. She had not noticed it before, but there was some one in it.

"Jiah, why must we come this way, if we risk getting in trouble?"

Jiah stopped.

"This door is the servant's door. It is a direct route to the city. We will have less suspicion if we go this way, and it will be faster."

The two continued wading their way through the many beds, until finally they had reached the door. As Jiah stepped forward to open the wooden door however, one of the servants stepped towards them. He was very tall and gangly. His skin was sallow, and his yellowish eyes were sunken in. "Jonan's little _princess _out for a stroll with the commoners, eh?" he said with an evil hiss. "How doeth thou know I am, in fact, my lord's daughter?" Said Lasha, taken aback. At this, the servant gave a crooked, evil grin; laughing softly. "Eyes of embers, hair of flint." A shiver was sent down Lasha's spine. The servant spoke with the voice of snake- evil and yet somehow, strangely soothing. Jiah spoke out of no where. "Mind you, Sither, why would you care? We are off to the market." Jiah turned and headed for the door but Sither spoke again. "Yes, I suppose you are right, but may I remind you, I am of higher authority than you." Then, as if in a trance, Lasha stepped in. "And may I remind you, who is over yourself _and_ all others?" To this, Sither bowed deeply and mockingly. "Yes, my lady. Yes." The two turned again to the door but once again, Sither spoke. "But let me say this: Things not yet known to you are in your future. _Let thou be warned_."

Lasha turned to view him, but he had vanished into the darkness. Lasha stood, rooted to the spot. What had he meant, "Let thou be warned?" It was then, out of no where, the great oak door had fallen with a great crash, awaking the servant master. "Lasha, RUN!" The two girls ran fast and hard toward the market, ignoring the screaming yells of the servant master. They could hear her yelling, "Guards, guards!" but they didn't care.

The noise of the castle slowly faded with every step toward the market. They finally slowed down, reaching their destination; the bare-lit sky showing a small, unkempt path. As the girls walked the path, they could smell the fresh air, ridden with smells unknown to the castle- fresh baked pies, apple blossoms, the ashen smell of smoke and cedar- Lasha could hear the clip-clop of hooves upon the cobble stone streets and the murmur of folks in their small, mercantile stalls…everything she dreamed it would be.

They headed deeper into the market. Lasha made sure to stop at every stall, looking at all the merchandise: jade necklaces and amulets, velvet cloaks and dresses…

Jiah stood, laughing at her.

"You act as if a child would."

"Indeed, I am." She laughed. "But all of these wonderful things not presented to us at the castle as royalty…"

She stopped in mid-sentence- looking at a cart with medallions and necklaces, holding in her hand a small amulet. They had now made their way into a darker part of the market. Jiah continued up ahead to carry out some chores, leaving Lasha behind, eyes still fixed on the tiny, silver amulet. It was in the shape of a roaring lion. Its eyes were cut ruby and its claws were black pearl.

Lasha jumped, as a hand was placed on her shoulder. She turned to see an elderly woman, dressed in all black robes, smiling at her.

"I thought you would like that one- after all it is your destiny. But you shouldn't be here. Darkness hides behind the wood. Be wary and be warned!"

"But wait!"

Lasha yelled after the woman, but it was too late. She had disappeared.

"Are you okay, Miss?" Jiah had come up hevhind her, confused. "Who were you talking to?"

"An elder, but" Lasha was still frantically looking for the stranger. She then grabbed Jiah's hand, pulling her between the crowd until they reached an empty area towards the edge of the market.

"Miss, what is going on?"

Lasha turned on her heel and answered- barely audible although no one was there. "Jiah, do you not think it a bit strange, that two people warn me, and then disappear as if they never existed? I plan to figure out what is going on behind my Uncle and Father's back whether or not it puts me in danger." She turned sharply and continued to the edge of the market- Jiah followed behind intently.

The two wandered farther and farther away from the main market and deeper into the alleyway until they came to a dead end.

"We should turn around, Miss." Said Jiah, tentatively.

"Shhhh, there's some one here." Lasha listened intently. She could hear a familiar, snake-like hiss. "He's here, _somewhere_." Said Lasha, looking around.

"Who!" Jiah, who could hear nothing, was now very concerned.

"Sither is here. He and someone else as well."

Lasha could hear someone talking, as if in another room…

"How dare you!" an unfamiliar voice shouted.

"Forgive me, your Highness." Said Sither. Lasha could hear a flicker of fear in his voice.

"You have revealed our magic to the Princess, thus working her mind. If we can keep her distracted, Hayith's plan will be fulfilled…"

Lasha couldn't hear the rest, for a rushing of footsteps. Yonnah, Lasha's keeper, and a couple of guard were running up to her. "Lasha, you insolent girl! How dare you venture form the castle. You and your servant follow, now. You will discuss your punishment with my lord and his brother upon your return." Lasha and Jiah followed the mistress up to the castle, the guard following behind. Although Lasha could see the staring looks of passers-by, she paid no attention. Her mind was back at the alleyway with Sither and the mysterious voice; farther and farther from the path which she walked.


End file.
